


New Unknown Message

by PandaMega



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smutt, Wrong number, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/pseuds/PandaMega
Summary: Zoro receives a message from a wrong number inviting him to dinner, but damn if he wasn’t going to get a piece of that meat. AU. One shot. Smutttt. Fluff. A feel good fic. Warning: graphic depictions of delicious food. And also hella gay sex.





	New Unknown Message

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: By popular demand, I'm going to write a chapter 2 and it's going to be HILARIOUS wahaha. Thank you all SO much for the comments, I'm just blown away, I love you guys so much, you inspire me!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr @pandamega  
> Special thanks to COTZO and Karla for helping me beta/edit this!

“New message from Unknown. Attachment: 1 photo”

Zoro looked down and frowned at his phone as it vibrated on the floor beside his feet. Sheathing the swords he had been practicing with and tucking them snugly into the loops of fabric around his waist, he rolled his shoulders before picking up the phone and flicking the screen open just as another message vibrated into view.

_ Unknown: _ “Tonight’s dinner for two, if you’re so inclined! ;)”

Zoro raised an eyebrow, eyeing the photograph attached to the message, unable to stop the mouth-watering grin that spread across his face as he held the photo closer. A gorgeously glistening cut of raw salmon was laid upon a bamboo cutting board beside an assortment of fresh herbs, a lemon, and a chef’s knife. His workout was instantly forgotten as his stomach called to him, and Zoro typed out a reply, “Hell yes.” and sent it despite having no idea who he was talking to.

_ Unknown: _ “Wonderful! I can have dinner ready in an hour, if that’s convenient for you, dear?”

_ Dear? _ Zoro frowned with the feeling that he was not the intended recipient of the text, or the salmon. He typed out his reply, “Yeah, uh, who is this btw ?” 

The response came quickly.

_ Unknown: “ _ Oh, it’s Sanji, from last night at club Alabastia”

_ Unknown: “ _ Wait, is this Nami?”

_ God damn _ , Zoro groaned inwardly and rubbed at his temples. So this was Nami’s doing. That witch, always getting him into these weird situations. He reluctantly informed the mystery chef with his next message. 

_ Zoro:  _ “Yeah, she gave you the wrong number man.”

_ Unknown: _ “Shit”

A bit hopefully, Zoro chanced another reply, still thinking of that rosy cut of salmon. 

_ Zoro:  _ “… we still on for dinner though?”

A few moments passed and Zoro wondered if the conversation had died. Just when he was about to wave a mental farewell to his salmon fantasies his phone buzzed once again with a single word.

_ Unknown: _ “Selfie?”

_ Tch. _ The damn superficial bastard. Zoro scowled, quite certain that this would be the finishing blow to kill his chances for a nice dinner. He begrudgingly took a selfie in the dimly lit room and pressed “send” before he could think better of it. After a pause, the reply came vibrating onto the screen.

_ Unknown: “ _ You’re a guy.”

“No shit” was Zoro’s simple retort. 

_ Unknown: _ “Not interested.”

Zoro huffed and typed out, “You’re just going to let that nice piece of salmon go to waste? Damn.”

The stranger’s tone had changed entirely now that they knew who they were talking to.

_ Unknown: _ “It would be wasted on the likes of you.”

“Asshole.” Zoro scoffed, following up with, “No wonder Nami gave you the wrong number.”

_ Unknown: _ “Fuck off”

_ Unknown: _ “Wait”

_ Unknown: _ “Do you know her??”

Snorting at the stranger’s 180, the swordsman typed out his explanation. “That witch is always pulling shit like this. I don’t know why but she loves giving my number to guys she rejects.”

_ Unknown: _ “How dare you call her a witch, you bastard.” 

_ Unknown: _ “Tell her she’s still welcome to dinner even though she gave me your shitty number <3”

_ Zoro:  _ “You’re fucking hopeless.”

_ Unknown: _ “Fuck off!”

Zoro sighed, wondering if he should kill the conversation there, but now that he had been fully distracted from his workout he figured he’d entertain himself just a little more and typed out, “But seriously what are you doing about that salmon…?”

It seemed the stranger couldn’t resist continuing the conversation either, because the reply came soon after.

_ Unknown: _ “Are you really that hungry you shitty moss ball”

Re-reading the message in indignation, Zoro hastily fumed, “Moss what?! Fuck you.” Then continued, “Anyone would want a piece of that salmon.”

_ Unknown: “ _ You think Nami would? I’m a great chef, tell her I’ll cook her anything”

_ Unknown: _ “What’s her favorite food?”

Whatever Nami had done last night seemed to really have this guy hooked, Zoro found it acutely annoying how desperate this man sounded to meet her again. He replied bluntly.

_ Zoro:  _ “Do you have any idea how desperate you sound?” 

_ Zoro:  _ “The only thing that witch is interested in is money. So unless you plan on feeding her a plate full of cash she’s not interested.

_ Unknown: _ “I should come over there and kick your ass for calling her a witch again.”

Zoro smirked, “If you come over, bring the salmon.”

_ Unknown: _ “Give up on the fucking salmon already, it’s not for you.”

_ Zoro:  _ “Give up on Nami already, she’s not interested.”

_ Unknown: “ _ Fuck off”

_ Zoro:  _ “Fuck you”

_ Unknown: _ “I’m deleting your number, shit head.”

_ Zoro:  _ “Yeah well I’m saving you under “shit cook” just to piss you off.” Zoro had now grabbed a beer to relax on the couch to text this guy, he was finding himself mildly entertained. Perhaps the fact that he didn’t know this guy and had no obligation to put on any kind of face made it easy to banter with him.

_ Unknown: _ “I’m no shit cook I’m a professional sous chef you complete waste of air.”

_ Zoro:  _ “Hm. you’re a shit cook until you prove me wrong by giving me a piece of that salmon.” At this point Zoro was just teasing the mystery chef, but if he happened to get a meal out of this whole ordeal he certainly wouldn’t complain. 

_ Unknown: _ “How fucking desperate are you for the salmon?!”

_ Unknown: “ _ Wait are you actually really hungry?”

The swordsman paused at this message. What was this? It seemed almost like concern. 

_ Zoro:  _ “Uh, yeah I guess so.”

_ Unknown: _ “Are you just full of shit or are you actually starving”

_ Zoro:  _ “If I say I’m starving will you feed me”

_ Unknown _ : “Fuck you! Have some fucking dignity”

_ Unknown: _ “But you’re not starving though are you?”

A genuine smile crossed Zoro’s face, and he found himself unable to lie. “I mean. I’m not. But I could really go for some salmon”

_ Unknown: _ “Fuck you.”

Zoro smirked. That was about the reaction he had expected. But damn, maybe he should have lied if it meant he’d get a salmon dinner.

_ Zoro:  _ “How are you cooking it”

_ Zoro:  _ “Grilled”

_ Zoro:  _ “Baked”

_ Zoro:  _ “Fuckin” 

_ Zoro:  _ “Raw”

There was another brief pause before the reply buzzed back.

_ Unknown: “ _ How does Nami like it?”

_ Zoro:  _ “Fuck if I know”

_ Unknown: _ “You really know her?”

_ Zoro:  _ “Yeah she’s a witch”

_ Unknown: “ _ You’re a real piece of shit you know that”

_ Zoro:  _ “Whatever shit cook”

There was another brief pause in conversation before the chef sent his reply.

_ Unknown: _ “If I feed you will you tell Nami”

_ Unknown:  _ “Put in a good word?”

Zoro snorted and replied, “Fuck no.” hitting ‘send’ before he’d realized his mistake. Sitting up suddenly from his leasured position on the couch he re-read the cook’s message hurriedly. What was that just now, “if I feed you?” was the cook going to cook for him? Ah shit, had he just fucked up? He quickly corrected himself, typing out his response in a rush.

_ Zoro: “ _ I mean yes”

_ Zoro: “ _ Hell y e s”

Zoro waited in anticipation until the reply came again.

_ Unknown: _ “I swear to fuck…” The stranger sounded skeptical

_ Zoro: “ _ I’ll tell her you’re the fucking iron chef of salmon or whatever the fuck” Zoro decided to cast away his dignity as he followed up his message with emojis. The price of his dignity was apparently a fine cut of salmon.

_ Zoro: “ _ [Smiling emoji]”

_ Zoro: “ _ [Sashimi emoji]”

_ Zoro: “ _ [Praying hands emoji]”

_ Unknown: _ “You’re a real piece of work”

_ Zoro: “ _ Takes one to know one”

_ Zoro: “ _ So when’s dinner?”

_ Unknown: “ _ I fucking know I’m going to regret this later”

_ Unknown: _ “How do you like your salmon”

A grin split Zoro’s face when he realized that he had succeeded. Oh hell yes, this was happening. Salmon dinner. Fuck yes. Zoro typed out his one word reply _ ,  _ “Raw.”

_ Unknown: _ “you fucking savage”

_ Zoro:  _ “Damn right”

* * *

On the other end of the conversation, a certain sous chef read the final message with a chill running up his spine. Sanji imagined the man from the selfie smirking dangerously like the fucking savage he was, and Sanji was loathe to admit that it was getting him a little riled up. He scrolled back up to the selfie that the stranger had sent, a grainy, poorly lit photo but the backlight highlighted undeniably handsome features, a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. Beyond that, the man was shirtless and had the torso of a bronzed god. The green hue to the man’s hair threw him for a loop but it somehow worked with the bad-boy vibe the guy had going for him, along with what looked like some dangly earrings hanging from just one ear. Fucking hell, if the man looked better in person than he did in this shit quality photo Sanji was screwed. No, Fuck. Sanji was not getting involved with men. Men were brutish and rough, _ mmmm fuck _ . And this savage was no exception. Another shiver brought a swell of heat between Sanji’s legs as he internally chastised himself for getting worked up over men, again. Fuck. He hated how that happened when he thought about how terrible guys were. Why couldn’t his body just hate men as much as he did.

Distracting himself with the task before him, Sanji eyed the salmon, mentally calculating how he would prepare it. The guy said he wanted it raw, and Sanji wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. This was a freshly caught, high quality sashimi-worthy cut of fish, and he was actually quite excited to serve it raw at its full potential. Aside from just sashimi, there were a variety of uncooked techniques he could apply to create a well-rounded meal with a diverse flavor and textural experience.

With the leaner meat, he could dice it and cure it in lemon juice to serve it ceviche. The tender, highest grade sections would be sliced and served as raw sashimi. Fattier areas could be cut and very lightly blow torched to serve as aburi salmon, raw with a delicate char and an addicting smokiness. The skin could be crisped up in the pan and drizzled with a little sweetened soy sauce to serve over hot white rice. He even had some fresh shiso leaves from his personal herb garden to pair with the sashimi, and some salmon roe from the caviar tasting at the restaurant earlier that day. Those would be the perfect authentic finishing touches to a raw salmon dinner.*

As he prepared the meal in earnest he mused to himself that hopefully the man hadn’t been joking about eating the salmon raw. It didn’t seem like a joke though, and while he wasn’t one to judge based on looks, the man appeared to have some Eastern features based on his selfie. If the man was Japanese, Sanji hoped that he would appreciate the authenticity of the meal. He decided to take it all the way by whipping up a quick miso soup complete with wakame, tofu, thinly sliced leeks, and  _ aburaage _ . To make the  _ aburaage _ he deep fried thin slices of tofu to give the miso soup a slightly heavier body which would balance out the light dinner. Sanji was beaming internally at his own handiwork, having crafted a thoroughly gourmet meal from something very simple. He was doing it all for a moss-headed stranger, and Sanji had just now realized that he didn’t even know the man’s name. But it didn’t matter. This was all part of his mission, a long and convoluted mission to impress the gorgeous and charming miss Nami! Oh, Nami! How lovely she had been at club Alabastia!

* * *

Zoro found himself feeling rather giddy at the prospect of his salmon dinner. He had a feeling the cook wouldn’t take his request for raw fish seriously, as most Americans were not too savvy with the idea of raw meats, but he wouldn’t complain no matter how the salmon was cooked. Hopping into the shower, Zoro scrubbed away the sweat from his workout and even brushed his teeth for good measure. When he was dry, he searched for some clean clothes and found a white t-shirt and some faded black jeans, more of a charcoal grey than black at this point, with some serious wear in his knees that was almost fashionably threadbare. This outfit was casual and comfortable, and didn’t make him look like a complete slob. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone but he was considerate enough to look decent for someone generous enough to cook him a seafood dinner.

As the predetermined time approached, Zoro made the wise decision to Uber to the address the cook had sent him. New locations had a habit of never being where they were supposed to be, and old locations had a habit of moving on him.

When Zoro arrived he found himself at a modern looking apartment complex, a bit swankier than Zoro’s own apartment, not that he really cared. As he stepped up to the doors he texted the shit cook that he was here and waited for the man to buzz him in. It took Zoro a bit longer than necessary to find room B 23 as all the hallways were a maze, but when he finally found the room he knocked hastily at the door which he was pleased to see was free of wreaths or hanging decor or elegantly scrawled “Welcome” signs like some of the other doors he’d come across. The door was opened by a tall, lanky blond man, and,  _ oh shit _ . 

_ Thank you Nami. _

This man was gorgeous. He wore a light blue button down with the top three buttons open, loose around his neck exposing a tempting triangle of throat and collar bone. A dark blue paisley tie was casually laced through the collar, untied and draped carelessly in a way that expressed a state of undress, despite the man being fully covered. Black slacks concealed an agonizingly long pair of legs and the man was comfortably barefoot. He looked all the part as delicious as any salmon dinner Zoro had ever had. He could only stand there blinking at the sinfully dressed man. 

“So it really is green,” the chef mused, leaning on the doorframe casually, “parsley hair.”

Zoro snapped back to reality and scowled, running a hand self-consciously through his bright green hair, studying the blonde man before him for something to ridicule. His eyes stopped at the crystalline blue eyes partially concealed by the fringe of blonde hair, so strikingly blue it was breathtaking, until he noticed the unusual shape of the one eyebrow visible through the blonde. Zoro smirked “Curly brow.”

Sanji’s face darkened instantly, “I should just kick you out right now you shit head!”

“How can you kick me out when you haven’t even invited me in,” Zoro smirked.

“You sure have a nasty way of asking to come into my apartment” the chef replied, eyes lowering to regard Zoro’s form before relenting, stepping aside to let the green haired man enter. 

To say the selfie hadn’t done him justice would be the understatement of the year. The green-haired man looked almost more tantalizing in the white t-shirt than he did topless in the photo, with the fabric stretching teasingly over his chest and hugging his unbelievably massive biceps. His skin was a naturally warm tan and the angles of his face were sharp and broad and perfect. As the man stepped past him Sanji’s eyes gave him a once-over, twice, and he internally cursed himself for getting carried away and made a promise to himself that his mission tonight was still Nami. The lovely Nami. Not this uncouth, savage, muscular, hunk of a man. No! This nameless man was just a means to an end. But damn the man’s back was just as nice as his front. Sanji cleared his throat to speak, more to distract himself than anything. 

“I never actually got your name.”

The man turned, replying simply, “Zoro.”

Sanji scoffed, “Don’t tell me you do swords too,” referring to the famous TV show swordsman of the same name.

Zoro simply smirked, because he did. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” the chef muttered.

Zoro glanced around the apartment, it was spacious and clean, well organized, with the living room and kitchen divided only by the center island with bar seating and a half wall which obscured the dining table. This was the kind of apartment meant for entertaining. But Zoro was looking for the food. The air had the lingering fragrance of spices and everyday cooking but not the telltale smell of recently cooked fish. If anything, the room smelled faintly of the ocean with a hint of tobacco. “So where’s dinner?”

The chef huffed, placed a hand on his hips and declared, “Before I feed you, prove to me that you know Nami, and promise that you’ll put in a good word for me.”

Zoro barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “You’re still going on about her? I’m telling you, she’s not interested. Can’t you take a hint?” 

“She’ll change her mind once she tastes my cooking.” The chef had a far-off look and a dopey grin on his face.

The swordsman shook his head but complied, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his photos until he found a group picture of himself, Nami, and two young men, the younger with a wide, childlike grin, and the other about Zoro’s age wearing a cowboy hat with a dash of charming freckles across his cheeks. He turned the phone towards Sanji to show him the evidence.

“Ah, Nami! So lovely!” Sanji’s eyes sparkled and he openly salivated over the picture.

Zoro groaned. This guy was hopeless.

“Okay, I’ll feed you,” the chef stated, true to his word, then walked around the kitchen island and beyond the wall, “The dining table is in here.” Sanji indicated a large, polished wooden table set for two, without candles or frills. 

Zoro’s eyes widened as he saw the spread laid out. 

“You really…”

Sanji glanced over at his guest who was staring slack-jawed at the meal.

Two bowls of miso soup sat in front of each seat, along with two steaming bowls of rice topped with crispy salmon skin and drizzled with sweet soy sauce. The centerpiece of the table was a large, elegant wooden block spread with gorgeously sliced sashimi and the smoky aburi salmon laid over a bed of shredded daikon, as well as sparkling beads of salmon roe mounded over shiso leaves. A rosette of pickled ginger was delicately placed on the corner of the block, along with a green dollop of wasabi. Beside the block, a small ceramic tray held an assortment of tsukemono, Sanji’s own take on the Japanese staple of homemade pickles which he had been experimenting with in his exploration of Japanese cuisine. A separate bowl held the ceviche salmon, cubed with thinly sliced scallions, cilantro, and fine curls of red onion, and the meal was rounded off with two bowls of fresh tomato and mango salad garnished with caramelized lemon slices. Finally, there was a tall bottle of sake in the middle of the table, which Zoro noted was the good stuff, not the crap he so often drank. The bottle was open and a quarter was already emptied out, presumably into the tokkuri beside it, a smaller ceramic bottle for heating and serving warm sake. 

Zoro felt like he had been teleported back home to Japan and was left completely speechless. Even while he had lived in Japan, he was not such a gourmand that he would have gone out to eat a meal this extravagant, and he had not for a moment expected to be presented with such a feast. He hadn’t even expected the cook to take his suggestion of raw salmon seriously, and had certainly not anticipated that the chef would go so far as to prepare such a gorgeous and authentic, well rounded meal based on Zoro’s one-word reply of “raw”. 

With a giddy smile, Sanji couldn’t help but brighten at the genuinely awestruck look on his guest’s face, and found it to be terribly flattering on the man’s rugged features. He gestured for Zoro to sit, and took a seat across from his guest, studying the way the man’s dark eyes surveyed the meal in appreciation.

When Zoro sat he cleared his throat, unable to meet the chefs eyes, and instead scrunched up his brow as he ogled the spread before him. Looking down, he pressed his palms together and muttered an “ _ itadakimasu _ ”* because it felt like the right thing to do, then picked up the chopsticks conveniently placed at the front of the table setting. Pulling the miso soup towards himself, he glanced up at the chef who only smiled encouragingly as he went to pick it up off the table and raise it to his lips. Sanji had no qualms with the man drinking his soup this way, as it was culturally appropriate, and he noted with satisfaction that he was right about the man being at least partially Japanese and was glad that he took the extra steps to make the meal more authentic. He imitated Zoro’s movements, bringing his own bowl of soup up to his mouth while watching the moss head take his first taste. 

When the hot liquid passed through Zoro’s lips he closed his eyes and a tension in his shoulders that he hadn’t been aware of seemed to relax. This tasted like home. The mild dashi, the smoky red miso, the delicate crunch of the leek and the wakame, and the slight fatty heaviness offered by the homemade  _ aburaage _ was perfect. He set down the bowl, moving on to the piping hot bowl of rice, holding it in his right hand as he readied his chopsticks in the left, pressing the tips into a sheet of the crispy salmon skin and wrapping it around a ball of the sticky rice, bringing the perfect bite up to his mouth. Perfection. The fatty, crunchy skin, the slightly sweet, salty sauce, and the hot, sticky rice. It was too good. This was the good, Japanese imported rice, cooked to sparkling perfection. That good shit. He reached his chopsticks out to sample the main course, that beautiful sashimi, first plucking a small dollop of wasabi to place on top of the raw salmon, then lifting the tender slice to dip a corner into the prepared dish of soy sauce. It melted like butter in his mouth. It was the perfect cut of salmon. He then plucked a slice of aburi salmon which was equally perfect. The slightly charred, fatty cut was smoky and rich, but not cooked through leaving it delightfully raw and tender. Paired with the hot sake, the sharp, biting alcohol harmonizing with the buttery smooth fresh fish, it was heavenly. Zoro hadn’t realized that he’d been quietly groaning in satisfaction as he ate the food, but Sanji had noticed, and sat across from him with a silly, delighted expression as he watched the man savoring his creations. There was nothing Sanji enjoyed more than seeing a person’s happy face when they ate his food.

Zoro scooped a small pile of sparkling salmon roe onto a leaf of shiso, lifting it carefully by the edges with his chopsticks like a delicate package and ate the whole thing with glee, the round beads popping delightfully in his mouth, releasing a salty, savory flavor that contrasted with the light herbaceous shiso. The ceviche was just as good as the rest, tangy and bright, offering a slightly different texture from the more raw fish, and the tsukemono and the tomato salad cleansed and refreshed his palate between dishes. After sampling each item before him, he finally glanced up wearing a somewhat hopeless expression as he met eyes with his host. He had been defeated by the chef, in the best way possible. But Sanji didn’t wear an arrogant smirk like he had expected, he was biting his lip to suppress the bashful grin splitting his face, genuinely pleased that his dinner guest was enjoying the meal he’d so thoughtfully prepared. Sanji was still holding his bowl of miso soup, having not moved on to the other dishes as he had been too preoccupied watching his enraptured guest eat. 

When Zoro met Sanji’s eye he offered a genuine smile, and Sanji was done in. This damn moss head and his perfect smile had done everything right to charm Sanji into a tizzy by doing no more than enjoy his food. The chef had to look down to hide the flush that creeped into his cheeks, finally busying himself by partaking in his own food. 

* * *

By the end of the meal Zoro had gotten a second bowl of rice and a third helping of miso soup, and even after being thoroughly stuffed, continued nibbling on a slice of pickled ginger after all the fish had been consumed. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. This had probably been the best meal he’d had since leaving Japan in his youth, and that included all the barbeques and steakhouse dinners that he’d had with his meat loving friend Luffy. Nothing could beat a hot bowl of rice, miso soup, and fresh sashimi. Zoro leaned into the table, propping his head up on his hand, and regarded the chef with a lazy gaze. This man was perfection. He sighed and said,

“I’ll put in a good word for you, shit cook.”

Sanji looked back at him surprised, blinking a couple times before he remembered what the man was talking about, then let out a small laugh, pondered for a second, and chuckled again, not so much at the moniker but at himself. Because over the course of the meal - or rather, from the moment the broad-chested, gorgeously tanned man had entered his apartment, and all the while that he was engrossed in the meal, the chef had all but forgotten about Nami. The contented way the man had enjoyed his food was enough compensation, and he had a feeling that watching this man relish a nostalgic and fulfilling meal was more rewarding than a date with Nami might have been. He honestly couldn’t be bothered to think about her right now, not with Zoro gazing at him in utter, bodily satisfaction like that. Ugh, he looked like he was just basking in afterglow from simply eating.

“That good?” Sanji teased, a wry smile curving his lips.

Zoro scoffed, looking away, “I’ve had better,” he lied. 

Faking a scowl, Sanji easily read through the lie as he stood from his seat. He picked up the bottle of sake which still held about half of its contents and swirled it, “Help me finish this.”

Zoro smirked, looking up. That was something he could easily do. 

Sanji poured the both of them another cup of sake and took away the dishes, then gestured for the man to follow him to the couch - a more comfortable place to sit and drink. The chef sunk into the soft cushions, drawing his long legs up so his bare feet rested on the edge of the cushions and turned towards Zoro who had folded his knees to sit cross legged on the couch, leaning back and facing the chef. There was a flush dusting the chef’s cheeks warmly in the dim light, and Zoro wasn’t sure if it was due to the sake or something else, but it made him feel warm inside. When his cup was emptied Sanji reached over and filled it again with the bottle of sake, and they continued drinking in amicable silence until the bottle was spent and Sanji had rested his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face. 

Zoro studied him, then placed his cup on the coffee table in front of the couch, and ventured to move forward slightly towards the cook. He reached out to Sanji’s hand and lifted the empty cup out of the man’s grasp, their fingers brushing against each other lightly, sending both of them pleasant shivers from the innocent contact. Setting the cup down next to his own on the coffee table, Zoro glanced back up at the chef who had rolled his head on the back of the couch to gaze down at his now empty hand, palm up, still feeling the point of contact where their fingers had touched. Tentatively, and with the confidence provided by the sake in his system, Zoro reached out again towards Sanji’s open hand, extending his fingers experimentally until they brushed against the base of Sanji’s slender wrist, and drew a line down the palm to the long fingertips, before removing his hand once again. It was like electricity. Like hot wires sparking on contact. 

Sanji closed his eyes, feeling a heat rise up inside of him that was not related to the alcohol but entirely related to the man sitting next to him, an energising warmth spreading through his nerves like wildfire from his hand to his chest to between his legs. The chaste brushing of fingertips left him wanting more. He opened his eyes again to regard his guest who was watching him, eyes half-lidded and hiding a different kind of hunger than the kind he’d just dealt with. This stirred Sanji and he found himself unconsciously licking his lips, slowly pulling his lower lip into his mouth as the other man followed the movements with darkened eyes. His heart rate had increased and he found himself breathing more heavily as he reached out his own hand this time to trail a finger across the hem of Zoro’s shirt collar, then slid it past the fabric and onto the caramel skin of his collarbone. Zoro set his jaw and exhaled with forced control, reaching up to take the chefs strong but delicate hand in a rougher, more powerful one, pulling it up to his mouth and pressing it to his lips, parting them slightly to let his tongue graze across a knuckle, staring down the chef all the while. Sanji could all but feel the heat and wetness of Zoro’s mouth between his legs. Damn his traitorous body. He should have known something like this would happen. He extended his fingers, stroking around the man’s lips and cheek, until Zoro parted his mouth to take a finger between his teeth, closing his lips around it and sucking it into his mouth.

_ Ah shit. _

Sanji swallowed thickly and clamped his jaw shut, realizing that it had been hangin open. He could already feel himself becoming aroused and he pulled his legs in tighter to his chest protectively. Sanji pulled his finger out of Zoro’s mouth and slid his wet fingers along his jaw, past the man’s cheek and into the surprisingly soft green hair, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him close. This was all the invitation Zoro needed, and he reached his own hand out to the two ends of the tie still hanging loosely around the chefs neck and pulled until their faces were a breath apart. They felt the warm air of the other’s breathing on their lips and stayed close like this for a moment, eyes half closed, skin not-quite touching, radiating off of each other with magnetic force, until Sanji tilted his head to the side and Zoro parted his lips and closed the distance. Sucking on the soft, supple and slightly salty lips of the chef, Zoro pulled that lower lip that Sanji had been biting into his mouth to tug gently with his teeth, then released it to pass his tongue over Sanji’s mouth just as Sanji did the same, their tongues meeting and merging. They kissed slow and sensually with a burning hunger that rose steadily to the surface. Sanji laced his other hand around Zoro’s neck  spreading his fingers across the taught muscles and into the soft hair, pulling the swordsman in deeper while Zoro’s hands snaked around Sanji’s torso, lifting him onto his lap and sliding his hands down the firm muscles of his back, resting at the strong hips, and pulling to rock the chefs hips into his own. Sanji groaned into the kiss when his arousal, tight under his pants, pressed into the hardness under Zoro’s slacks, and ground his hips harder to meet that pressure again, arms wrapped tightly around Zoro’s neck and shoulders. Their kisses became more desperate, messier, their breathing more hot and ragged. Sanji felt himself unraveling as Zoro slipped a hand to Sanji’s front, palming the growing bulge and pulling at the belt securing everything in place. 

Zoro broke away from the kiss for a moment to ask in a husky whisper, “Can I?” as he pulled at the leather belt. The chef fell back into the kiss in response, rolling his hips into Zoro’s hand, giving wordless permission for him to proceed. Zoro groaned in satisfaction before pulling back again to whisper another worry into Sanji’s ear, “Are you drunk?”

Sanji scoffed, then looked into Zoro’s eyes, searching and serious. “No, no I’m not,” he reassured, “I want this,” he admitted quietly, feeling his heart race at his own words. He slid a hand through Zoro’s hair, brushing against the earrings that dangled from his ear and tilting his head to regard them fondly. “Are you? Drunk?”

Smirking, Zoro leaned in to Sanji’s lips to mutter, “Not even close,” then sealed their mouths together. He slid his hands back down to the belt, tugging at the buckle until the strap was pulled free and he began working at the button and zipper. Sanji felt instant relief when the fabric opened. Zoro’s fingers slid underneath the band of the chef’s boxers as they kissed fiercely, as if deprived, nipping and sucking at each others mouths needily. Zoro slid his hand down the front of Sanji’s pants and gave a firm stroke to the hard length he found there, eliciting a wet gasp into the kiss. With his other hand, Zoro worked the waistband down to free Sanji’s erection, breaking away from the kiss to look down at it, and damn. It was a really nice one. It was long and smooth with a taught, perky, and flushed head that looked oh, so delectable.

Zoro had a secret weakness by way of an oral fixation for really nice, really perfect cocks, which his introverted self didn't encounter too terribly often. But damn, this one was just beautiful. He wanted this one in his mouth, he realized, licking his lips. Sanji watching him look at his dick in open mouthed appreciation and felt himself burning under that heated gaze. Before letting the man proceed he leaned over to the coffee table to rummage through a drawer while Zoro watched, confused, until he pulled out a small square. Zoro blinked then frowned, taking the square and then pushed firmly on Sanji’s chest with the same hand, guiding him onto his back, not without some protest from the chef, until Zoro made his mission clear by lowering his head and sliding himself down Sanji’s body. Lifting the blue shirt, Zoro kissed down the beautifully toned abs and angular obliques, until his head hovered dangerously over Sanji’s aching arousal. He pulled the pants and boxers lower on Sanji’s hips, tucking the elastic band below the sack, providing a pleasant pressure where the elastic rested behind Sanji’s balls, and Zoro began stroking with his hands, admiring the graceful curve and perfect firmness in his grasp. Lowering his head, He let his tongue explore the sides of the length, slide up the underside, swirl over the head, while Sanji groaned with pleasure and want before forcing himself to push Zoro’s head back. 

“Use the, the thing” Sanji breathed, feigning annoyance as he grabbed the discarded square package on his stomach and shoved it in Zoro’s face. The swordsman growled but obliged, a little annoyed even though this was for his own benefit, as he ripped the condom wrapper open and set the slick circle on Sanji’s tip. He promptly lowered his face back down and used his lips and teeth to slide the rubber down the entirety of Sanji’s length and stayed there, lips pressed into the base, allowing his tongue to sweep around the hot erection. Sanji let out a choked breath from the sudden onslaught of Zoro’s mouth and was momentarily paralyzed by the heat and pressure of being fully swallowed. When the swordsman slid back, Sanji’s brain started up again along with his breathing which came out in heavy pants. Zoro placed open mouthed kisses along the sides of Sanji’s length, letting his cool teeth graze across the surface dangerously, before he went back in for what he wanted. Parting his lips, he lowered his mouth over the head of the cock and sucked it in, swiping the flat of his tongue across the tip in slow circles, before lowering his head over the entire length. Sanji unconsciously arched into Zoro’s mouth, his own mouth slack and moaning at the perfect attention he was receiving. He hands moved to the back of Zoro’s head, threading into the soft hair and sliding down that powerful neck as Zoro bobbed up and down in rhythmic strokes. The pleasure coursed through him like ocean waves lapping at his body mercilessly. Zoro was too damn good at this. He effortlessly pulled Sanji’s entire length deep into his throat and swallowed around it as if to drink it dry. His hands roamed Sanji’s hips and thighs, noting the firm, powerful muscles under the creamy skin, and occasionally reached up to palm Sanji’s sack, making him groan appreciatively. The relentless sucking left Sanji feeling weak, as if his life was being sucked out by way of his dick, and he found himself reaching his peak faster than he expected. His breaths became short and shallow, punctuated by stifled moans as Zoro’s pace increased, until Sanji dig his fingers into Zoro’s shoulder in a vice-like grip and choked out “ _ C-Close. _ ”

Zoro didn’t stop. Sanji could have sworn he felt the man  _ grinning _ around his dick as he kept up pace and Sanji succumbed to his orgasm with a keening groan, muffled by the back of his hand. Zoro continued his ministrations through the convulsions, boldly swallowing around every throb of the muscle in his throat even after Sanji’s orgasm was complete. When he pulled off, Sanji was seeing stars. Zoro placed kisses into the creases of Sanji’s inner thighs, biting to produce sharp twitches from the oversensitized skin, then discarded the condom and sat back up. He pressed his palms together and said with a smile, “ _ Gochisousama,”  _ the words traditionally said after a meal, which Sanji recognized with a flush.

Sanji raised his hand from his mouth to his forehead, a bite mark clearly etched into the skin which Zoro found extremely sexy. After a few breaths the chef spoke, “You totally would have swallowed wouldn’t you.”

Zoro smirked and shrugged, licking his lips.

“Reckless.” Sanji dragged a hand down his face, trying to sound patronizing, “always use protection when you do that,” he managed, steadying his own breathing before facing the man on top of him. Blinking twice, he realized that Zoro was still fully clothed, and a tinge of something electric jolted through him as he regarded his exposed, vulnerable position while this powerful man leaned over him fully dressed, licking his lips. There was something wildly kinky about it that had excitement buzzing through him all over again. Fuuck, this man was doing things to him.

Zoro reached down and brushed the sweat-slicked bangs from Sanji’s face and leaned down to kiss him more. Their kisses were slower now, deep and dare he say passionate. Sanji slid his hands down the front of Zoro’s t-shirt, feeling the ridiculously defined muscles under the cotton and let out a growl.

“Take your fucking clothes off.”

Zoro shuddered at the demand, his lips quirking into a smirk. He sat up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled it off in one smooth movement, tossing it to the side before diving back down to continue kissing Sanji. The chef’s smoothed his hands appreciatively over the skin, feeling every contour and the many lines of scars etched into the flesh. So many scars. Sanji pushed him back slightly so that he could see the shirtless chest and held back a gasp.

“You look like a fucking used chopping block.” his words were harsh but were spoken reverently.

Zoro laughed, sending a rumble through Sanji, as he looked down at himself and shrugged in agreement. The chef explored the marred chest with his fingertips, finding the imperfections drawn across the otherwise flawless body to be surprisingly sexy, the thought of the wounds and what kinds of things Zoro had been through making him feel hot and flustered. This man was just full of surprises, and all of them set Sanji’s blood pressure rising. He pulled Zoro back down to kiss him as his hands continued to explore, sliding down the tapered waist to Zoro’s hips, squeezing at the impossibly firm ass and trailing around to unbutton the front of his pants. He quickly unfastened the slacks and pushed them down along with the boxers, allowing the rock hardness of Zoro’s neglected arousal to fall on Sanji’s stomach. It was heavy and thick, with a smooth, rounded head and a shaft that was thickest around the middle of the length and tapered in slightly at the base. Fucking perfect god damn dick, it wasn’t even fair for it to be shaped like that.

Sanji began stroking off the swordsman with his nimble hands, making Zoro thrust into his manipulations from above while they continued kissing. _ Fuck. _ Feeling him thrusting above him was too damn erotic, Sanji was getting hard again and he’d only just come a few minutes ago. What was it about this guy that just had him wanting more? Perhaps it was the way he had been so respectful this whole time, on top of Sanji but letting him stay in control of what was happening, asking for permission, and not pressing for more or groping his ass or trying anything too presumptuous. It made him feel comfortable. It made him want to lose control. He had a feeling this guy was a powerful and attentive lover, he had a feeling Zoro could really give it to him. Fuck. When was the last time Sanji had been fucked? It was a long ass time ago, and it had been a long time since he’d wanted it, but damn it his fantasies were getting ahead of him and he could just imagine that perfectly shaped dick stretching him out as it widened in the middle, then sliding in the rest of the way to lock inside of him at the base. Shit, it was his own damn fault for having a dick shaped so fucking beautifully.

As Sanji felt Zoro thrusting into his fist, he couldn’t help himself from wanting him thrusting inside of him. Damn his sex-drunk head for getting carried away. He broke off from Zoro’s mouth to groan a one-word demand.

“ _ Bedroom. _ ”

Zoro loved this demanding, lustful side of Sanji. He had a feeling no matter what they did, Sanji would always be vying for control, and he found the power struggle to be very hot. He loved being with someone on an equal mental and physical playing field, both asserting control, occasionally conceding one moment to overpower the next, attentive to the other’s demands and fulfilling each others needs in an ebb and flow of energies. He wrapped his arms around Sanji’s torso, while those long legs locked behind his back, and he lifted the chef up effortlessly, not breaking the contact of their lips. 

“Left” Sanji ordered, directing Zoro in the direction of his bedroom. “No,  _ left, _ you idiot. Your  _ other left. _ ” 

They chuckled into each other’s mouths as Zoro stumbled through Sanji’s apartment until he found the correct door, opening it an not bothering to find the lights, immediately maneuvering to the bed and all but falling on top of Sanji when they reached it. The chef’s slacks were still bunched up around his knees, and Zoro finished pulling them off before working on the buttons of Sanji’s shirt that he’d ignored before. In the darkness it was all but impossible to figure them out, and he was already missing the hand that had been working his arousal. Growling in frustration he nearly ripped the shirt open when a cool pair of hands slid over his own and expertly assisted until the shirt came open. Zoro immediately lowered himself into another kiss, pressing his bare chest against Sanji’s and revelling in the warm contact, their skin slightly misty with sweat and sticking together lewdly. He ground his hips in a slow thrust, feeling the length of his erection slide against Sanji’s and smirked into the kiss at the fact that the chef was already hard again. 

Sanji pushed at Zoro’s shoulder, turning him until they rolled over so that Sanji was kneeling on top. He sat up, breathing heavily, sliding his hands up and down Zoro’s torso, and spoke in a warm, gravelly baritone.

“Okay shithead. I’m gonna let you do this.” He took a deep breath, “You think you can handle it?”

Zoro gazed up at the chef, heart pounding in his chest, dick swelling to an impossible hardness at the proposition. He swallowed thickly and nodded. Sanji was sitting on top of him, rocking his hips in small, rhythmic motions, the light from the window highlighting the curves of his fair skin dramatically. What a vision. He would do just about anything for this man right now. 

Sanji reached over to his bedside table and slid open a drawer, digging through it to find the familiar items he needed. He pulled another condom out and dropped it onto Zoro’s chest, then held out a small bottle of lube. Taking one of Zoro’s hands from its place on his hips, he moved it in front of him, turning it palm-up, feeling the rough skin and calluses, then popped the cap of the lube and drizzled it over the strong fingers, staring Zoro down all the while. The eye contact sent a chill down Zoro’s spine as he watched Sanji pour the cool liquid onto his hands knowing exactly what the chef wanted him to do with them. Holy hell, this was too hot. Sanji was an extremely sensual, seductive man, and Zoro felt a little inferior in that department, so he resolved to make up for it with his actions. He was gonna slow-fuck Sanji’s brains out.

Reaching around Sanji with both hands, Zoro massaged the firm but supple cheeks and slid his fingers closer and closer to where they joined, dragging slicked fingers up and down the crease when he reached it, passing over the puckered entrance and feeling it contract at the touch. He traced gentle circles around it applying experimental pressure, feeling it give slightly. Sanji’s eyes fluttered closed as he braced himself above Zoro, supporting himself by grasping the swordsman’s powerful shoulders. Zoro let his own eyes close as his fingers worked, gently smoothing around the bunched skin of the entrance until it smoothed and relaxed, allowing him to slip the first digit in just up to the first knuckle. He could feel Sanji tense above him and gasp slightly. Zoro opened his eyes to study that face, eyes closed and slack, brows knit slightly in anticipation. He slid his finger in deeper, past the second knuckle, before pulling it back out of the incredible tightness. He felt like his finger was being sucked in and he could hardly imagine how intense that heat would feel around his dick. 

Zoro’s hands were wide and his fingers thick, like the rest of him, and just the one finger alone felt incredible inside Sanji. He could feel the rough texture of Zoro’s hands on the tender skin of his entrance and it was riveting at the slow pace with the slick lube. When a second finger pushed into him he bit his lip and groaned at the stretch. Zoro pulsed his fingers in and out, scissoring them and twisting as he turned them in deeper and pulled them out further. Sanji’s neglected cock was fully hard and weeping and he felt weak and wanting more. His hands slid off Zoro’s shoulders and onto the bed as he lowered himself to the man’s warm chest, resting his head in the crook of Zoro’s neck as a third finger entered him, stretching him slowly. He groaned at the pleasant, erotic sensation, feeling totally exposed in the darkness, and let himself rock back into the fingers as Zoro worked them deeper inside of him. What wasn’t there to love about a good fingering? It had been all too long since he’d had anything inside of him.

A gruff, low voice rumbled into his ear, “you good?” and Sanji groaned out a breathy “yeah,” sliding his hands over Zoro’s pectorals, absently noting the raised, smoothed notches of scars littering the man’s arms and chest, sending him shivers as he rocked back into those fingers stretching him open. God this man was sexy. 

The fingers slipped out of him, making Sanji feel a depraved emptiness that had him all but salivating for what was to come while Zoro fumbled in the dark to put on the condom. He found the bottle of lube by the bedside table and blindly dripped it down the cleft of Sanji’s ass, making him jolt slightly at the sudden coldness. It dripped down over his entrance and to his balls, but was soon met with a hot, heavy firmness that slid through the slick liquid. A breath caught in Sanji’s throat as he felt Zoro’s dick pressed against his asshole, nestled perfectly between his cheeks. He tilted his head to press his open mouth to Zoro’s neck and rolled his hips to help Zoro position himself, then let out a shaky exhale in anticipation. 

A strong arm wrapped securely around him, steadying him, massaging soothingly into his back muscles, and a pair of lips were pressed gently to his temple as the head of Zoro’s length pressed into Sanji’s entrance. With a slow, decisive thrust, Zoro entered him, groaning as the tight heat all but sucked him in. Sanji groaned and let out a shuddered breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as a sharp sting flicked through him and was transformed into hot pleasure in an instant. He turned his mouth on Zoro’s neck to stifle the sounds that threatened to break loose and bit down, causing Zoro to hiss at the pain and pleasure, enjoying all of it. The swordsman turned his lips into Sanji’s hair, kissing into the feather-soft locks, brushing his lips over Sanji’s forehead. 

The lips at the chefs temple whispered something his brain was unable to process, then pressed another kiss ito his skin as Zoro slid all the way inside. Sanji’s whole body was overloaded with sensation, an extreme fullness that he hadn’t felt in forever, a background humming of pain, and an overwhelming glow of pleasure that was immobilizing. For a moment he forgot where he was until Zoro’s presence came fading back into Sanji’s consciousness and and he felt a rush of emotion he wasn’t ready to process at the gentle care that Zoro was taking with him. His body struggled to distinguish pleasure from pain, tension from relief, until warm words vibrated through him from below. 

“Relax”

The words were again whispered into his temple and Sanji was able to understand them this time, registering that the voice was strained and realizing that he was probably clenched so tightly around Zoro he probably couldn’t fucking move. This was amusing and he was finally able to relax at the thought of his ass squeezing the life out of Zoro’s dick. He felt a tension in his jaw and realized that he had been biting down fiercely on Zoro’s neck and he released his teeth, licking over the abused flesh apologetically, feeling the distinct imprint of his teeth in the skin. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Zoro uttered, teeth clenched and brows furrowed deeply. Sanji was so fucking tight. He felt like if he dared move he would either come instantly or have his dick ripped off of him. 

This time it was Sanji’s turn to ask, “You good?” 

Zoro held him close, chuckling and relaxing his jaw, “Never been better,” then moved a hand up to take Sanji’s chin and turn it towards him for a kiss. This level of connection was surreal, being fully inside of Sanji at the hips and kissing his mouth. He slid his hands up and down the chef’s back, massaging the toned muscles and firm ass until he had finally steadied himself enough that he could move. With a sharp inhale, he grasped Sanji’s hips and slid out slowly, stretching Sanji slightly and eliciting a soft groan, then guided himself back in, fully seating himself inside the chef only to repeat the process, moving slowly and steadily as much for his own sake as for Sanji’s.

With every thrust, Sanji could feel himself stretch open around the thick midsection of Zoro’s erection, then close greedily over the length as it tapered off at the base, stretching out again as he pulled out partway, and pulling Zoro back in. Zoro’s dick fit him so perfectly it was almost painful. The swordsman took up a gruellingly slow pace, even when Sanji was ready for more, but he gripped Sanji’s hips in a fierce hold, not allowing him to take control of the rhythm. All Sanji could do was smother Zoro in a passionate, dizzying kiss as he rocked back into Zoro’s thrusts in equal measure. 

As they found a comfortable pace, and Sanji regained control of his senses, he pulled back from Zoro’s lips, gazing down through heavy lashes with a seductive smirk on his face, and began rolling his hips into Zoro’s thrusts in a way that made the swordsman falter in his movements from the bewitching sensation. His breath caught in his throat, a shocked groan escaping, as Zoro began losing control, looking up at Sanji almost desperately. Suddenly Sanji was the one at the helm of this rocking ship. Zoro felt like he was losing his mind, it had been a long while since he’d slept with anyone, and even longer since he’d been so completely compromised. He didn’t know how long he could hold out, but that competitive part of him wanted to make Sanji weak in just the same way. He angled his hips, searching through his thrusts until he found it. Sanji’s back arched and he stopped dead for a moment, jaw dropping open, when Zoro found that sweet spot. He gave Sanji barely a moment to recover before he thrust back into that spot, then slid out and pushed in a third time. Sanji’s grip on Zoro’s biceps was white knuckled and dug into Zoro’s skin in a satisfying way, and with the fourth thrust, more powerful than the last, Sanji couldn’t bite back the cry that escaped him as his head rolled back in pleasure. Zoro was back in control, though just barely, as he pounded mercilessly into that place he knew was driving the chef over the edge.

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ ” the chef groaned out with each thrust, becoming more vocal as the intensity increased, not shying away from the devastating power of Zoro’s hips, rocking back into the beating out of pace at a broken rhythm. Until he came to a trembling stop, lifting himself on quaking knees so that Zoro couldn’t thrust back into him as he choked out, “St-stop.”

Zoro stopped instantly, frozen in place as he squeezed gently on Sanji’s hips questioningly. 

“I’m… I’m close.”

Zoro exhaled a shaky sigh of relief then managed in a ragged voice, “me too,” still not sure why this was a reason to stop when they were so close. 

“I don’t,” Sanji started, “I’m not ready yet.” he stated, hoping Zoro understood that he wasn’t ready for this to be over, he didn’t want it to end. 

Zoro understood. He smiled endearingly and slid his arms securely around Sanji’s torso, pulling him close, then rolled the both of them over so that he was on top. Slipping his arms under Sanji’s shoulders he held him tightly, sliding back inside ever so slowly so that he was fully buried, and kissed Sanji deeply. They could have been kissing for hours, that burning, aching desire to move and come held at bay by the desire to prolong this moment even a second longer, until the need boiled over and Zoro rolled his hips to thrust again, dangerously slow and without rhythm, edging treacherously with Sanji who’s moans were almost sobs. The pleasure was so good it was overwhelming, and Zoro kissed away the tears that Sanji hadn’t realized were forming in his eyes. Zoro’s thrusts melted into erratic ecstasy. He desperately staved off his own orgasm until he felt the muscles clench around him as Sanji came, and there was no way he could stop himself from immediately bursting at the sensation. He was able to force out two, three shuddered thrusts to ride out Sanji’s orgasm before he was physically depleted by the pleasure, his senses fading out. They were barely aware of the moaned curses the both of them had been uttering incomprehensibly through messy kisses as they finished. When the waves of pleasure had ceased crashing into them, Zoro was collapsed over the chef who was clutching him desperately, breath ragged and body trembling beneath him. When they finally regained their senses Sanji muttered a “ _ Fuck _ ” which Zoro repeated in agreement. That had been wildly intense. 

After another long while of them laying there, Sanji stirred underneath the mass of muscles above him and muttered “shower.”

Zoro rolled off of him, pulling off the slimy and spent condom with a grimace and tying it off to toss in the trash beside the bed. He glanced over to see the chef sitting up, seemingly steadying himself before attempting to stand, and Zoro asked casually, “Can I join?”

Sanji glanced over his shoulder with a sleepy smile and nodded. Zoro sat up, sliding his arms around the chef and pressing kisses into the back of the lean neck before sliding his legs off the bed to stand, guiding the chef up with him. Sanji lead him to the bathroom and turned on the shower, before changing his mind and drawing a bath. Zoro ginned in appreciation, and when the bath was full they both slipped in, Sanji leaning back into Zoro’s chest, his long legs folded between Zoro’s thick, tanned ones. Zoro closed his eyes and stroked absently at the wonderful, warm body pressed against him until a lathered sponge was pressed into his hand and Sanji muttered “Wash me.”

Zoro chuckled, a low rumble that vibrated the water and felt soothing against Sanji’s back. Zoro scrubbed gently at the pale shoulders, arms, chest, back, and what he could reach of Sanji’s legs. The chef turned to his side, splashing some water out of the tub, and pressed kisses into Zoro’s jaw, which Zoro returned by lowering his lips to meet Sanji’s in soft, chaste kisses. When they were clean and the water began getting cold, they willed their tired bodies to stand, supporting each other as they rinsed off the dirty water, then toweled each other dry between kisses to lips and skin. The euphoric afterglow paired with their tiredness had them acting openly affectionate, neither allowing themselves to feel self conscious about the very openly romantic actions despite having only met hours earlier. They were still high on their ecstasy and nothing would bring them down. Zoro lifted Sanji easily, the chef wrapped his legs around his waist, and Zoro tied a towel around the both of them as he left the bathroom to return to the bedroom, though he began walking towards the kitchen until the chef redirected him. When they fell to the bed they were out cold in a matter of seconds, tangled up in each other’s limbs, the towel still draped over them in place of a blanket.

* * *

When the sun rose Sanji found himself waking more relaxed and comfortable than he had in months. It took a moment for him to realize he was not alone in bed, as the memories from the night before dawned on him with a rising flush. Zoro was lying under him snoring lightly, completely naked, in all his tanned, muscular, beautifully scarred glory, and Sanji did not feel any regret at the fact that he was waking up next to a man he had not known two days earlier. He lay his head back down on the firm chest, somehow feeling like this was right, willing himself to cast away all doubts and anxieties that threatened to creep up on him as they usually did after sex with a stranger, or sex with a man. Yesterday had been too good, too perfect, and he wasn’t ready to ruin it just yet. The towel was still draped over them and he pushed it to the side, pulling up some blankets instead, and he drifted back to sleep. When he awoke the second time, a strong pair of arms were wrapped around him and as his eyes fluttered open he looked up to see a dark pair of eyes gazing back down at him. He offered a tired smile which was returned in kind, then Zoro shifted and lowered his head to place a chast kiss at the corner of Sanji’s mouth, which he smiled into. He sighed happily, enjoying this feeling of mutual appreciation and the romantic, domestic feeling of waking up in someone’s arms, ignoring the fact that he still knew all but nothing about this man, and that he had begun the night yesterday with the intention of wooing a lady. He chuckled to himself at the fateful turn of events, but couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed in how it had turned out.

Zoro cocked his head and regarded the chef who chuckled lightly into his shoulder. The little laugh was entirely charming and Zoro felt his heart doing flips in his chest at waking up with this miraculous person in his arms. This guy was a keeper. Between the dinner and the amazing sex, and even their little bouts of bickering in between it all, he had found himself completely smitten. He didn’t want to let go of this man, didn’t want to share him. He wanted to bask in this moment and forget about all the hesitations he should have about waking up with his heart doing backflips for a guy he’d known less than 24 hours. He rolled to the side, taking Sanji with him, and began pressing little kisses into the chefs neck and face and shoulders, who began practically giggling under him.

“Stop!” he laughed, “Tickles!” 

And Zoro could only kiss him more because he couldn’t suppress the feeling of happiness welling inside of him. He hadn’t felt this light in so long, and he had a feeling it was due to more than just good food and good sex. He finally captured Sanji’s lips in a long kiss, mouths closed and simply pressed contentedly against each others, then moving slowly, sucking lightly at each others lips. When they parted, Zoro pulled Sanji close so that his head was tucked into Zoro’s neck and Zoro could nuzzle the soft blonde hair. He finally spoke,

“I know I said I would put in a good word with Nami,”

The chef began chuckling as Zoro continued.

“But can I just…” He paused, “Keep you to myself...”

Sanji slid an arm over Zoro’s torso, breathing in the warm air trapped between their bodies smelling of Zoro’s skin and Sanji’s soap. “So greedy,” he taunted, smiling into Zoro’s neck.

Zoro held him tighter, muttering into Sanji’s hair “I just hate to share.”

Sanji chuckled more, closing his eyes as he stroked the smooth skin of Zoro’s back, noting with interest that it was free of scars, unlike his chest. “Me too,” he whispered into Zoro’s neck, pulling him a little tighter.

There was a moment of pause. “I, um,” Sanji started hesitantly, “Just so you know,” he felt like this was something he wanted to clarify, “I don’t normally fuck on the first date. And I don’t do one night stands.” 

He felt the larger man shrug before his chest rumbled with an answer. 

“I didn’t even think it was either.”

“Hm?” Sanji asked.

“I didn’t think it was a date, and it wasn’t a one night stand.”

Sanji laughed with relief. “I guess it wasn’t really intended to be a date, at first” he mused.

After a slight pause Zoro spoke up again, softly, “I haven’t done that in a... long time.”

“Me neither,” Sanji admitted before he continued teasingly, “You know, you might have lost your touch.”

Zoro laughed, “Impossible.”

Sanji pushed back in Zoro’s arms to look him in the face, “Might need to practice some more, moss head.”

Zoro hummed, taking up the challenge, “You think so?” then leaned in for another kiss, a little deeper this time.

“Mmm, don’t worry,” Sanji mumbled into the kiss, “I’ll help you” he grinned, looking back up to wink.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I literally could not stop writing this!!! It just went on and on, I thought I was going to end after dinner, but then they just had to have sex, and then they had to have a bath, and then they just had to wake up together being fluffy and perfect! Ahh! I love them!
> 
> Please check out my other works, and I have a TON more that are almost done! And I love reviews/comments more than life itself lol.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> So I know condoms are a buzz kill, but in this fic, Zoro and Sanji are strangers, and you should NEVER give oral sex to a stranger without protection. It’s really important to me to write my fanfic with safe sex whenever possible. You’ll notice that I also emphasized consent in this, and had Zoro checking in to make sure Sanji wasn’t drunk. These are all important things, and I think they fit their characters too. Zoro is really a considerate guy, despite his appearance, and Sanji is smart and he’s not about to take risks with his body, or put Zoro at risk, even if he knows he’s clean.
> 
> It’s easy to write stories and skip these things. I take it as a challenge to become a better writer to include condoms and consent in my writing without killing the mood. Maybe it’s not as fun to read as it would be if I skipped those things, but it’s important to me to include them. I care about you guys as readers, and if you ever find yourselves in situations like the ones I write about, I want you to know that you can still have a sexy time while being safe, and to never let anyone pressure you otherwise! :)
> 
> Food notes:
> 
> * Fish is generally flash-frozen when it’s caught to kill any parasites, making it safe to eat raw. It must still be served very fresh to make sure it’s safe if eaten raw, as bacteria and other things can still grow the longer the fish is kept… Salmon is notoriously bad when it comes to parasites, but the process of flash-freezing the meat really changed the game.
> 
> * Ceviche is a technique of curing raw fish without using heat and instead using acidic citrus juice (lemon or lime). THe fish is still technically raw and the acid doesn’t necessarily kill all the bacteria, so the fish meat still must be sashimi grade I believe. The acid denatures the proteins in the fish, causing it to change in texture much like it would when cooked.
> 
> * Aburi Salmon is my FAVORITE. It’s just raw salmon, usually a fatty piece, that has been blow-torched lightly, giving it a slightly charred, smoky surface, but the meat is still raw inside. SO good.
> 
> * Tokkuri - Japanese sake can be served hot or cold. The little ceramic bottles that you serve hot sake in are called Tokkuri, and the tiny ceramic cups are called ochoko.
> 
> * tsukemono are Japanese pickles. They have all kinds of pickles and they are SO GOOD. Pickled ginger is a common example, there’s also pickled daikon, pickled cucumber, pickled beets, various pickled root veggies, and so much more. Some are sweet, salty, sour, savory or a combination of flavors. Just so much variation and probably one of the types of food I miss the most from Japan.
> 
> * itadakimasu is a word traditionally said before eating in Japanese culture. It basically means “Thank you for the food” and translates to “I’m going to partake.” Zoro says this before eating because it feels like the appropriate thing to do, as he is about to eat a traditional Japanese meal, even though he’s in America and doesn’t need to. And yeah, they’re in America, although you can pretend they are in any country you want because it doesn’t really matter.
> 
> * gochisou sama (deshita) is like the counterpart of itadakimasu. It’s said after the meal in thanks. It basically means “It was a feast” or “thank you for the treat.” You can say it after partaking in anything, if you say it after sex, or after kissing it’s kinda cute and kinky ;)
> 
> There are a few other cultural references I use in this story. I tried to explain them all with the context, but if you have any questions, please comment and I will try to clear it up for you!


End file.
